


Jade Harley - Saturn

by GhostTEETH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTEETH/pseuds/GhostTEETH
Summary: Jade thinks back on all her relationships that she's had. All those she's loved. All those she's lost. Now, she takes her dying breath and says goodbye to Dave, her dearest friend.





	Jade Harley - Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Long time no see.  
> I wanted to write a story about Jade, and this idea came into mind while listening to Saturn by Sleeping At Last.

The first two times were with Rose. They hadn’t fallen for each other, per say. They had only really been friends. Rose had wanted to see what it was like, sex. She was scared, and so was Jade. But they had a strange sort of bond and said they would try it together. The first time there was a lot of fear. A lot of crying. Lot of shaking and gentle kisses. The second time was a lot easier, a goodbye of sorts, a finale. Rose went with Kanaya. And Jade was fine with that.

Or at least she said she was.

Feferi’s cheerful demeanor made Jade feel at home after the first kind of heartbreak she had experienced post-game. They would hang out and brush each other’s hair, and Feferi would marvel at the white splotches on Jade’s dark skin. Jade would laugh and laugh. Feferi would wrap her arms around Jade’s neck, and impulsively, their lips would meet. Eyes wide, Feferi quickly apologized.

Feferi would skitter away after that, fearful of what would happen with anyone watching.

Nepeta and Jade met through Equius and Dirk building robots. Jade had been curious about what they were building, and Nepeta called out to her to show Jade the shipping charts. Jade, much like Equius, had been very intrigued and had asked about how Nepeta came up with these.

“The chemistry! I see how they all interact.” Nepeta responded with a broken tooth grin, and Jade smiled back. Jade couldn’t help but notice that she was nowhere on those charts. She frowned to herself, but erased it before Nepeta could notice.

Nepeta had only been a friend, really. But a very good friend at that.

Roxy, on the other hand, had been Jade’s first real relationship, the first with mutual affection. They would spend their nights cuddling and watching TV, throwing popcorn at each other and laughing at corny jokes.

Jade was, honestly, utterly in love with Roxy. Everything, even the uglier parts, about Roxy made her amazing. How she overcame her drinking habits, how she was such a good hacker, something Jade would not have imagined at first meeting. The first time between the two had been shy and passionate. Jade had been very gentle with Roxy, who had previously been in love with someone who didn’t feel the same. The two held hands or gripped at each other’s hair, kissing when the fear or pain became too much to melt away any insecurities the other was having.

Jade didn’t even know why they had ended their relationship. One day, Roxy had just up and gone.

Upon looking back, maybe they had just run out of time. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be. But maybe a lot of things weren’t meant to be.

Dave now crouched over Jade as she bled out, whispering what he knew were lies and begging Jade to hang on until John and Feferi and everyone else could arrive. Jade looked at Dave. He took his sunglasses off to wipe his eyes, but didn’t put them back on, no, refused to put them back on, as Jade caressed his face.

“Hey, Dave,” Jade said softly, her voice cracking.

“Hang in there, Jade. They’re almost here. You’re going to be okay,” Dave whispered, his hands shaking as he took her outstretched hand in his. He stared at her with eyes all sorts of reds, and Jade smiled. They were beautiful.

“I don’t think I ever said thank you,” Jade said.

“For what?” Dave asked.

Jade grinned. “For being here. Always being here. For being my friend.” Dave’s lip quivered and he wiped his eyes again, not letting go of Jade’s hand. He remembered everything they went through, how she had bought him his first binder and packer, how she had shrunk his breasts, how she had always been a listening ear, the game, everything.

Now he was watching her die.

“Jade.”

“I don’t think I ever told you how much I like your eyes either. They remind me of little planets. I like it, really.” Dave could feel Jade’s pulse slowing in his hand. “I think that maybe this universe will be nice. You’ll remember me, won’t you?” Jade’s eyes started to slide shut beneath her cracked glasses.

“I hope you remember me as a good friend. I hope I was,” Jade said. “Keep making those sick beats for me, will you?”

“I won’t need to, you’re gonna be fine,” Dave said, his voice cracking under the pressure. Jade squeezed his hand.

“I hope they all remember me as a good friend,” Jade said as she exhaled. Dave shook his head and squeezed her hand, the little bones cracking.

“Jade, come on. They’re here, I see them.” And he could see them, everyone running. Roxy lead them all. “Roxy’s coming, Jade, she’s almost here.”

He squeezed her hand again. “Jade?”

“Dave, what happened?” John shouted.

“Jade, they’re here, c’mon!” Dave felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. “Jade, come on.”

“Hey, Dave? Thanks.” Jade whispered. “I hope this universe is kinder to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
